Funny Ol' World
by DayOldSushi
Summary: Will finally has a chance to meet the man he's been looking for his whole life. But will his father dissapear from Will's life as soon as he appeared? I know, i'm bad with summaries. Rated PG-13 Just in case.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. Even though Gore Verbinski owes me for how many times I've been to see his movie. Authors notes at the end.  
  
"Honestly Jack, how many times am I going to have to spring you out of here?" Will asked, halfway between amusement and frustration.  
  
"At least once more, by the looks of it" Said Jack, glancing around with a wry smile. Will whistled softly and a thin dog with matted fur trotted up to him, tail wagging, keys dangling from it's mouth.  
  
"What are you in for this time, Jack?" Will asked  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows at Will "Piracy I would expect" He said, taking an unnecessarily long step out of his cell and staring about for a few moments, looking unbalanced. "I have to talk to you, mate"  
  
A few minutes later they strode quickly and carefully from the prison, keeping to the shadows on their way back to the Pearl. They were not even halfway there when someone yelled  
  
"You there!" Stop, Jack and Will spun around, hands on the hilts of their swords. A man whose red uniform was nearly as red as his face ran up to them, panting, rifle at ready "You there" he repeated, gesturing at Will with the weapon "You're under arrest for acts of piracy!"  
  
"I am?" Will asked incredulously  
  
"Don't give me that" Growled the man, clapping Will in irons and shoving him roughly in the direction of the jail, leaving Jack standing alone in the streets, and expression of surprise and amusement apparent on his face.  
  
Later that day a smug looking Jack sauntered into the prison, peering into Wills face with the kind of maddening expression that meant he knew something that you didn't.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked a still flustered Will  
  
"I told you you look just like your father."  
  
A/N- Gah. I'm really sorry this is so short. *Pokes muse* I think it's broken. It's really short, I know. Future chapters will be longer and more descriptive. I was going to wait until I had several chapters written, but I decided, screw that. Maybe reviews will help me. In other words, I'd really appreciate them. Thanks for reading this far..  
  
A/N 2- Ok I changed it a little. I'm really sorry about the poor quality, it was written in the wee hours of the night... anyway, it's still not my best work, but I fleshed it out a little. 


	2. Your father wasn't stupid, boy

Disclaimer: I've got to wait till the dvd comes out before I can say I even own anything having to do with POTC. A/ns at the end.  
  
"That was interesting." Jack said, grinning across the table at the blacksmith. It was later that day in his cabin aboard the Pearl, which was harbored in an alcove not a mile from the port, and the last rays of sunlight could be seen dancing across the water through the window behind Jack.  
  
"What did you mean I look like my father, Jack?" Will was frowning at Jack with a look of curiosity that had crossed his face more than a few times over the last year.  
  
"What did I mean? Lad, have you not heard the stories?" He tilted his head back and finished the bottle or rum that had been resting in his hand. He swung his legs off the table and moved over to the liquor cabinet before continuing. "What I've heard" Jack said, carefully selecting a bottle "Is that a man by the name of Will Turner escaped from jail nigh two months ago and has been evading the law" He took a long drink "ever since."  
  
Wills frown deepened, much to Jacks amusement. "He's been dead for years." The blacksmith muttered, glancing at Jack as he sat down. "It's not possible." "Not probable." Jack amended. A smile flitted across Wills face as he remembered when he had last heard Jack utter that phrase. "Think. Your father wasn't stupid, boy." Will cocked his head. He imagined his father falling into the depths of the ocean, dragged down by the cannon attached to his boots. He pictured Bootstrap grow steadily weaker until he stopped struggling altogether. "He strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's Bootstraps, and last we saw of old Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." "The curse." Will muttered, meeting Jacks eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want to-" Will broke off in mid sentence when Elizabeth lay a finger on his lips. "Will. It's your father." She said, looking into his eyes "Of course I'll come." The blacksmith let out a deep breath, a small smile playing across his face. He had been afraid Elizabeth wouldn't want to join him. It wasn't until they were laying in bed that he began to worry. What if his father had already been caught? Or worse yet, what if it wasn't his father at all, but someone pretending to be Bill Turner? What if he didn't want a son? Will bit his lip, but shared none of these thoughts with his fiancé. Let her sleep. She would need it. He smiled and fell asleep to the knowledge that tomorrow they would board the Black Pearl and set out to find his father.  
  
A/N: Alright kids. This took forever. A couple weeks I think. But I think my muse is back to normal. No promises. It's still short, but I thought it was a good place to leave off. I got 6 reviews for the first chapter...So I'm hoping for 7 this time. Thanks so much for your patience and for waiting this long!!!  
  
ILikeRum: Thanks for sticking up for me! Here's the next chapter, as promised. Amanny Black: You have no idea how happy I am you said that. I worry that Jacks not in character. Julie: Thank you so much. I told you I'd get around to it. Albeit it took me a while, but it's here. 


End file.
